


The Dragoon's Guide to Heat

by FreyaLionheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, F/M, Jealousy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLionheart/pseuds/FreyaLionheart
Summary: Cahla is in heat and she decides to teleport back to the Source to take care of it
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Heat Wave





	The Dragoon's Guide to Heat

The Dragoon's Guide to Heat

There's no guide, just fucking -shrugs-

* * *

“Cahla, will you be okay?”

The young miqo'te glanced up at the small audience in the Ocular and nodded her head slowly. The light poisoning felt a bit heavier with the defeat of the Lightwarden Innocence, but she could still fight. That wasn’t what he was asking, though. She knew that. She could hear it in his voice.

“Ah, of course,” she said. “You worry too much about me, Crystal Exarch.”

Her smile was playful as she gently teased her old friend. She watched a light color tint his cheeks and he cleared his throat. She enjoyed seeing him this way. Less serious and without the weight of an entire world on his shoulders. But he knew. He knew what was going to happen and he was offering.

“G’raha,” he corrected, a different tone to his voice.

Her stomach curled and heat speared through her with an unrelenting force that nearly knocked her to her knees. She glanced up to see that his ears twitched and she quickly cleared her throat and looked at the floor. Deep down, she had the feeling this was going to be a bad one.

“If there’s nothing else to discuss, please take your rest. We will reconvene on the morrow.”

Cahla turned and exited the Ocular as quickly as her feet would allow, the heat in her body pulsing uncontrollably. Her stomach twisted and she stumbled briefly on her way to the Pendants. Hunched over, the light expelled from her mouth and she coughed before holding her hand out to the Aetheryte shard outside of the Ocular. She needed to hurry. There were too many things happening.

Upon reaching the Pendants, she nearly rushed to her room and closed the door behind her with such force that it rattled the decorations on the walls. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach. Her ears were flat against her head and she groaned in pain. The light and the heat were too much. It was hot. Her clothes were too heavy. The armor constricted her.

She snatched the helm from her head and flung it across the floor. Her bracers and leg pieces came next as she tried to rid herself of the weight. Once she had the pieces off, she undid the chest and hip mail pieces to expose her body to the air. She was overheated. On her back, she tried to take deep breaths, but her body would not cooperate. This wasn’t her first heat, but it damn sure felt like it.

Cahla sighed quietly in her quarters as she tried to calm herself. She had lost count of how many moons it had been since being dragged to the First. Since becoming the Warrior of Darkness. Since seeing him.

Her lance lay against the wall next to her bed, ready to be grabbed at a moment’s notice. The window to her room remained open to allow the breeze of Norvrandt to pass through. She knew that it wouldn’t be enough to keep her cool. Not with this. In that moment, she did the only thing she could think of. 

She teleported.

_‘Why didn’t I think of this before?’_

Even in the cold of Ishgard, her body still burned. Her tail whipped rapidly underneath her robe and she stifled a groan. Something else in her body reacted. She sucked in a breath and tried to pull herself together. She needed some form of relief. Fast. She rushed towards his private chambers and hissed at the locked door. Of course it was locked. Her eyes narrowed and she pressed her forehead against his door.

Window.

Her feet padded through the streets as she went around to see his window. A normal high jump would get her up, but she still needed a way in. She perched on the outside of his window and pressed gently to see if...ah yes. He left it unlocked. Sometimes he did so that he could get in and out of his chambers without being noticed. He wasn’t a people person. She slid into his room and dropped her robe as quickly as she could before plopping onto his bed and inhaling his scent.

Her tail flicked back and forth at the smell and she shivered in delight. He always smelled like outside. It was a primal smell. One of the woods, fighting and sweat. She felt the heat rage in her body and decided to try doing something about it. She would only hope that he wouldn’t be away for days on patrol.

She missed his hands. They were strong and rough with callouses from battle. They gripped her in just the right way and left the bruises she loved. His voice would always be gruff and dark with want despite what he said outside. People knew. They knew of his want for their esteemed Warrior of Light. No one dare question him. Not the Azure Dragoon. Not even the Lord Commander, Aymeric.

In her thoughts of him, she let her hands trail down her body and cup her heavy breasts. A low groan passed her lips as she let one hand remain on her breast while trailing the other down to where she hurt the most. Her fingers brushed against her clit and she pinched her nipple in response. She could smell her arousal and her hips tilted towards her fingers. It wasn’t enough for her. She needed more.  
As Cahla circled her clit, she brought her tail up to caress her folds and shivered from her own desire. It wasn’t him, but it would need to take the edge off. Pushing the tip of her tail in, she bit her lip and gripped his pillow from the pressure. Her eyes fluttered shut as she began to move the appendage in a slow thrusting motion and continued circling her clit with pressure. It wasn’t enough. All she could see was him. His eyes. His mouth. His face twisted in pleasure as he took comfort in her body. She loved him. She knew that. Her fingers applied more pressure as she felt a familiar coil in her lower belly. She could feel her thighs shake as her tail quickened in pace and her back arched slightly. She couldn’t stop the moan that left her lips and she gasped at the shaking in her thighs. She trembled and her breath quickened at the heat in her body. She couldn’t stop. She needed him. A sob worked its way from her and she tensed up as his name left her lips in a guttural roar.

“E-Estinien!”

“Ah, the Warrior of Light falls prey to the basic needs of her species. What a sight…”

Cahla’s half lidded eyes tried to focus and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her ears barely heard the clatter of his armor to the ground, his helm still equipped. The bed dipped with his added weight and he leaned out to touch her tail. She shivered as he gently pulled the appendage from her opening and stroked it slowly before bringing it to his mouth. Her eyes widened and she tried to take her tail away from him.

“Ah..no..” she gasped, “It’s dirty, Estinien.”

His eyes narrowed at her from under his helm and he gave a gentle squeeze to her tail, making her whimper and squirm. Her tail and ears were extremely sensitive and he knew that. He made sure to remind her that he knew each time they were together. She closed her eyes tightly when his tongue darted out to lick her wet tail and felt a surge of heat through her stomach to her cunt. She couldn’t handle it. Not when he licked her tail and not when he drew the tip of it into his mouth, suckling lightly. Her body tensed and she arched her back with a loud moan as she convulsed in his grasp. She was too sensitive and he was relentless. He suckled and rubbed at the base of her tail as she squirmed and gasped underneath him.

“I can’t,” she sobbed.

He slid her tail from his mouth and smiled smugly, still rubbing the space where the base of her tail connected with her lower back. Letting her tail fall, he finally removed his helm and stared down at her.

“A pitiful sight indeed,” he chuckled darkly. “If only they could see their hero in heat. Begging for satisfaction. Tell me...who else touched you?”

Cahla blinked in confusion and licked her dry lips before attempting to speak. She had no idea what he meant.

“What?”

“I smell another on you, Cahla,” he purred. “Now be a good kitty and tell me…”

She panted from the heat and tried to clamp her thighs together to give her some friction but he narrowed his eyes and slipped his hand between her thighs to stop her. He shook his head and kept his dark gaze on her, fingers idly tracing slow circles around her labia.

“I..they carried me back...from Mt. Glug in the First. It...it was...light poisoning from the Lightwardens. I--ah!”

His finger slipped in and she fell back to the bed, pushing her hips up. She felt his other hand drape over her and hold her down. He was still glaring at her. Was he angry with her? She felt his finger curl and rub against a spot and she bucked her hips for more.

“Keep talking.”

“The..the Crystal Exarch carried me back with the Scions. They made sure I was okay and...we dismissed for the--ngh Estinien please…”

Estinien brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed slowly before inserting a second finger and watched her writhe beneath him. The dragon inside roared to claim and mark her. She belonged to him and twelves be damned if anyone else would have her. A low growl erupted from him and he pulled his fingers from her, leaving her panting. He stood up and removed the rest of his armor, leaving only his shirt and pants.

Cahla felt her mouth water at the sight of his hardened cock beneath his pants and on instinct, she scooted close to the edge of the bed. He approached her and she swallowed thickly, waiting for his next move. The air felt different. It crackled with something unknown to her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood. She nearly flinched when he brought his hand to the side of her face, but relaxed when he leaned in and kissed her. His mouth was rough with need and she raised her arms to circle around his neck. Before he could grasp what happened, she pulled him down to the bed with her and flipped them over.

“Cahla…”

His voice was a rough growl as he watched her hands slide up his shirt, dragging it along his stomach and chest before she motioned for him to lift up. Begrudgingly, he did and allowed her to remove the garment. A flicker of blue in the air caught his eye before she shoved him back down and lowered her mouth to kiss him. He grumbled something and gripped her hips tightly as her mouth moved to his pointed ears. She nipped the tip of his ear with her teeth and kissed the shell before latching her lips to his neck. She could feel his grip tighten and she smirked against his skin.

“Do you need me yet?” Her voice was a husky murmur and he scoffed quietly.

“Are you trying to best me?”

She slid down his body, planting kisses along the way and glanced up at him. Her eyes were bright and mischievous, a contrast to his own dark and predatory gaze. She said nothing as she reached the waistband of his pants and slid her fingers in to gently cup his groin with slow strokes. He grunted and she could have sworn that she saw a flash of blue.

“Be patient,” she murmured against his waistband.

Cahla eyed the trail of silver hair that she loved so much and tucked her hands to pull off his pants and small clothes. Once she tossed them to the floor, she turned back and swallowed thickly at the sight of precum dripping from the tip of his cock. Her stomach clenched and she felt a wave of desire. Before he could say anything, she dipped her head to lick the tip.

“Cahla..” He hissed at her, bringing his hand behind her head and glaring at her. “Open your mouth. Now.”

She chuckled at the change in his voice and did as she was told. She felt him push her head down and his snarl vibrated through her. She shivered as she licked and sucked as much of his cock as she could. Her hand stroked what she couldn’t fit and she felt his hips tilt, forcing her to take more. She felt her eyes water and relaxed her throat to take more. Saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth as the dragoon beneath her lost himself. She heard him swear and she smirked against him before bringing her hand up to cup and massage his balls. 

“Gods damn you, Cahla,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Gods fucking damn you.”

She chuckled against him and felt the hand in her hair tighten as he pulled. She started at him as she bobbed her head and he bared his fangs at her. He held her head between his hands and lifted his hips into her mouth. He could hear her choking around him, but he couldn’t stop. Her hands covered his and she moaned around him. There was no warning other than his grunt as his cock pulsed and he spilled into her mouth. He held her head still, forcing her to take him and when he finally let her go she pulled back with a smug smile, echoing his words.

“Look at how the mighty Azure Dragoon has fallen to his primal need. What a shame.”

Estinien watched as she slid up his thighs and straddled his hips. His chest heaved slightly from his orgasm and he locked eyes with her. His nostrils flared at the scent of her heat and he gripped her hips. He lifted her and settled her above his still hardened cock, smirking before he positioned her against his tip and pulling her down.

Cahla yelped at the size and braced herself against his chest. Her body shook with the force of his thrusts and she nearly sobbed. His name was broken on her lips and her tail thrashed wildly behind them. His cock scratched that itch deep inside her that she could never reach on her own. She leaned her head back and let out a choked cry as she rode her dragoon. Her hips rocked forward and she felt him rub against a spot that made her thighs shake. She closed her eyes tightly and dug her claws into his chest as she ground her hips against him. The friction was everything she needed and she moaned loudly. Cahla no longer cared if the barracks heard her. Each thrust upward pulled a gasp from her and she cried out his name. She had the most powerful warrior of Ishgard fucking her senseless and they would all know she belonged to him and he to her. She nearly toppled over when his fingers lightly glided over the base of her tail. She rocked her hips hard and a sob tumbled from her throat.

“Mine,” she hissed. “Mine.”

Estinien’s eyes darkened and she saw the red before he held her in place before flipping them over. She felt his claws digging into the meat of her thighs and she gasped, tightening around him. She wanted more. His pupils were red and she could see his fangs very clearly. She felt his hands under her ass as he lifted her to meet his thrusts. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her and she rocked forward as best as she could. Her body ached with need and she arched her back to get closer. 

“That’s it, little one. Scream for me.”

He angled his hips in a downward stroke and felt her spasm around his cock. A smug grin crossed his face as she trembled and screamed his name. He rode that spot until she was sobbing beneath him, clutching at his chest.

“Gods, Estinien. More…”

Cahla heard his laugh as he slipped out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Before she could adjust, he slammed back into her and she groaned with her head hanging down. He chuckled darkly and pulled her against him so that her back was against his chest. She braced herself against the wall at the head of the bed as his hands gripped her tightly enough to leave bruises.

“Please..”

She felt him lean forward and kiss the back of her neck before murmuring against her skin. She nodded and he sucked in a breath before bringing his hand to her neck. The pressure in her body returned as she felt her airflow become constricted and he quickened his pace. He whispered to her as he slammed into her to chase his own release. Breathless sobs escaped her as she shook against him and tried to keep her eyes open. She needed this. She needed him. She felt the blood of the dragon rising in her and she knew what was happening. She was calling him. He growled in her ear, letting her know he heard the call. The air crackled around them with their dragons fighting for dominance and he grunted against her, trying his damndest to resist. He didn’t want to mark her. He didn’t want to ruin her. She didn’t deserve a monster for a mate. He felt her body tensing and released his hold on heck, turning her onto her back one last time. He needed to see her.

“I love you,” she whispered as he hilted himself again. “I love you so much, Estinien.”

There were tears in her eyes and she wrapped her legs around him as he began to move at his previous pace. She could see his eyes clearly. She could see him fighting the urge to mark her. Cahla lifted her hands to cradle his face and kissed him as gently as she could.

“It’s okay,” she murmured against his lips. “Don’t fight it. I’m yours if you’ll have me…”

She tightened her legs around his lower back and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Before she realized it, she watched him tilt his head back and he roared as he came. The red air around him darkened and she gasped when he leaned down to kiss her before sinking his teeth into the skin between her neck and shoulder. Her body convulsed around him in orgasm and she answered his roar with one of her own.

Cahla lay beneath him as he pulled himself out of her and rubbed her thighs. She sighed blissfully and tried to stretch, but her body wouldn’t cooperate. She could do nothing but lay there and let him move her. She pouted when he stood up from the bed and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not going anywhere, Cahla. Just going to get something to clean you up.”

She mumbled something as he walked towards the bathroom and closed her eyes. As she started to drift off, she felt a warm cloth between her thighs and sighed contentedly. She heard him chuckle and finished wiping her off before laying next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Stay the night with me, Cahla. Return to the First tomorrow.”

Cahla turned in his arms to face him and smiled before pressing her lips to his as gently as she could. She rested her forehead underneath his chin and planted kisses against his neck and chest.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I'm like this...
> 
> The people [here](https://discord.gg/aB66jau) enable the absolute hell out of me and it makes me feel all warm


End file.
